There are a number of staple items which are usually present in a child's bedroom. Perhaps three of the most commonly found of such articles are pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals or dolls. In the past, these items were provided separately, resulting in additional manufacturing expenses that were ultimately borne by the purchaser. In addition, the presence of a number of such children's accessories in a crib, for example, occupies a significant amount of space which would otherwise be available for the child.
The present invention contemplates an article and method of manufacture providing a convenient and readily accessible means for storing bedding materials which will also serve as a doll, stuffed animal or pillow. Simply stated, the invention comprises a casing or body portion which serves as a pocket for receiving bedding material, such as a blanket. The blanket is affixed to the casing or body portion, and may be folded and placed therein for storage. When the blanket is being stored, the blanket acts as stuffing material to fill out the casing or body portion in the same manner as the stuffing of a pillow, stuffed animal or doll. When shaped properly, the casing can serve as a pillow when the blanket is stored therein. Further, a properly shaped casing with appropriate embellishments, such as a head, arms and legs will become a stuffed animal or doll when storing bedding material.
More specifically, the present invention comprises a doll including a pocket for receiving and storing bedding, such as a blanket. The doll includes a hollow conical body fashioned from one or more sheets of flexible material. The body serves as a bag or casing for containing the bedding material. Affixed to and enclosing the tapered end of the conical body comprising the casing is a doll head. A sheet of bedding material is connected to the inner surface of the casing through the open end thereof.
According to more specific aspects of the invention, the doll body includes at least two panels of flexible material. The bedding material comprises a rectangular blanket which is connected to the doll body at a corner thereof. A predetermined length of the edges of the blanket's corner are aligned with and are secured between the edges of the doll body panels. At least two strips of VELCRO fastening material are provided on the inner surface of one of the body panels adjacent to the lower end thereof. The VELCRO strips are utilized to secure the blanket within the doll body.
The present invention also contemplates a method of constructing a doll, which is capable of containing and dispensing bedding. The method includes securing at least two strips of fastening material to the inner face of a front skirt panel adjacent to the lower edge thereof. The upper edge of the front skirt panel is gathered together and secured to the bottom edge of the doll head. The upper edge of a back skirt panel is gathered together and is also secured to the bottom edge of the doll head. A corner of a rectangular sheet of bedding is placed between the inner faces of the front and back skirt panels. The side edges of the front and back panels are aligned with the edges of the corner of the sheet of bedding material placed therebetween. The aligned edges of the front skirt panel, the back skirt panel and the sheet of bedding are then secured together.
A number of advantages are provided by the present invention. One advantage deriving from the use of the present invention is the ability to provide a readily accessable means for storing bedding material. Another advantage deriving from the use of the present invention is the ability to protect a stored blanket from spills, wear, etc. Yet another advantage deriving from the use of the present invention is the ability to provide a single article which can be used as either bedding material or, in the alternative, as a doll or pillow. Still another advantage deriving from the use of the present invention is the ability to provide a single article which may be used as bedding material or, alternatively, as a doll or a pillow, but which is less expensive to manufacture than the combination of articles which it replaces.
Another advantage of this invention is that the doll/blanket is easily washed, unlike conventional stuffed toys which are difficult if not impossible to wash.